Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series
by afuelcalledlove
Summary: Short but sweet drabbles about life in the Atmos, on the Condor and beyond.
1. Jumping to Conclusions

Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series

_1. Jumping To Conclusions_

"Come on, Piper! Tell me!"

"No."

Finn thrust his head in front of Piper, so he was only a few inches away from her face. "Please?"

"No," Piper scowled at him and turned away.

"But why not?" The blonde whined, throwing his arms up and tossing his head.

"Because," Piper sighed, "If I told you, it'd be all over the Atmos by Tuesday."

"Yeah, but that'd be good! 'Cause then he'd know." Finn smiled broadly, impressed at his own logic.

"But I don't want them to know!" Piper turned back to her crystals, muttering under her breath, "And who says they're a 'he' anyways?"

--

Word count: 104

After weeks of reading through the archives and watching all the episodes, I actually wrote a Storm Hawks fic!

Many thanks to the greats, Ambrel and Crystal Lit Moon. Your drabbles have inspired mine. :

ElectroGal, xo


	2. Big Mistake, Part 1

Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
2. Big Mistake, Part 1

As pretty as she is, he can't help but think how one of her eyes was slightly bigger than the other. They are blue like his, but not the same. Hers are a cold, chilling blue, like ice. And one is bigger than the other.

He's shaking, and despite what he'd leant from his friends, he doesn't feel ready.

He closes his eyes tight shut and mumbles, "This is the first and the last time, I swear."

She pulls back and he imagines her fake smile in the darkness.

For a moment he thinks it's over and he won't have to do it.

But then she kisses him again and runs her hands through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp and her fingers getting caught in the knots.

He feels like throwing up, the thought of finally growing up diminishes the aching in his gut.

--

Word count: 147

It's Finn, by the way. And I think we can pretty much guess what he's up to here.


	3. Big Mistake, Part 2

Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
3. Big Mistake, Part 2

He's holding back from telling her exactly what it really feels like. He's not enjoying this at all and he wishes it was over.

Her breathing is quiet and smooth. He's gasping for air. Surely it isn't meant to be like this.

He can feel his heart drumming against his chest and his head spinning. He wants to scream, but he can't. He has to keep the noise low. He can't blow it, not now.

He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides while hers are everywhere, as if she has a million arms. They're cold and send shivers down his spine when they touch his skin.

Tonight, he'll finally grow up. He can't blow it this time.

--

Word count: 120


	4. Big Mistake, Part 3

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**4. Big Mistake, Part 3

He whispers between gasps of air, "This is so messed up."

She flashes her fake smile and grinds her hips against his again. His heartbeat quickens and it takes all he has to stop himself from pushing her away.

Nothing he tells her seems to be having an effect. She won't stop.

He knows that she's using him the exact same way he's using her. Only she'd done this before. She was already grown up.

Deep down, he wanted this to be special. But this is the total opposite, not what he wanted, not what he expected.

He used to think this was the only reason he breathed, but now it was choking him up. There was no way out.

It really isn't fair. He doesn't move and just waits for it to end.

--

Word count: 135


	5. Big Mistake, Part 4

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**5. Big Mistake, Part 4

She's moving way too fast. Before he knows it, the art of growing up is done and dusted. It's finally over.

You don't recover from a night like this. He's still lying there, motionless and broken.

He'll brag about this to the guys tomorrow. He knows he's not the first, but he's pretty close.

He wonders if she even remembers his name. He certainly can't remember hers. All he knows is that she was blonde and her eyes were strange and cold.

It should have been someone special, he decides. Someone who knew him as well as he knew her.

He knows that he's made a mistake and he whispers to the darkness, "It should have been her."

--

Word count: 188

Last of the 'Big Mistake' drabbles. Who it should have been is up to you, although I wrote this with a particular girl in mind.


	6. 101 Things I Must Not Do On The Condor

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**6. 101 Things I Must Not Do On The Condor, #42

Finn stared hungrily at the sandcake in front of him. His jaw dropped slightly and his mouth watering, he reached out.

It was almost his. Just a few more inches and he could claim it as his own.

Dark fingers snatched the cake away in a flash. Piper brought it to her mouth and took a bite.

Finn looked on in despair, "No! Piper! That was mine!"

Piper raised an eyebrow and placed the cake back on her plate, "Did it have your name on it?"

Finn scowled and folded his arms, sulking.

"Infinity Stone!" He cried suddenly, pointing somewhere behind his team mate.

Piper swung around, forgetting all about her sandcake, "Where?!"

Finn shot forward, scooping up the remainder of the cake and shoving it into his mouth.

Piper, realizing that there were no Infinity Stones within a thousand mile radius, never mind right behind her, turned sharply around again. "Finn! That's the last time I make sandcakes for you guys, EVER!"

--

Word count: 163

There might be more of these, if you're lucky. If you like them, that is.

Big, sparkly, lemon scented THANK YOUs to LoveFlame and Crystal Lit Moon for reviewing.

ElectroGal, xo


	7. The Camera Never Lies,Just Adds 3 Pounds

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
7. The Camera Never Lies, It Just Adds 3 Pounds

Piper stared unbelievingly at the photograph in her hand. She had no idea that she was so…chunky.

"Oh my gosh." Turning to the full length mirror, she sucked in her stomach and cheeks.

"Nice Ravess impression."

Piper jumped at the sound of Aerrow's voice. "Hey! Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I need to know you'll give me an honest answer."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, "Would I lie to you?"

Piper sighed and looked away. Then she turned and took a few steps towards the Sky Knight.

"Do you…" she hesitated, "Do you think I'm… uh, fat?"

Aerrow was taken aback to say the least, "No, uh, I mean, I don't… I can't say, uh-"

Piper looked at him expectantly while he fumbled around for the right answer, whatever that may be.

"Uh, well… no?"

"No?"

"No, definitely not." He'd play it safe, he decided. "If anything, you're positively skinny."

"You think I'm skinny?" Piper spun back to the mirror, "Oh no."

"Piper-"

"Not now! I gotta go eat something deep fried and filled with cloud candy!"

She pushed past Aerrow and rushed down the hall. Aerrow mentally slapped himself.

"Good going, Sky Knight."

--

Word count: 195

This is practically a one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not believe Piper is fat nor skinny. Just so you know.

ElectroGal, xo


	8. Secrets

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**8. Secrets

She's beautiful, but I'd never tell her. I know what would happen if I did. Shock, confusion, disgust… all ending in disaster.

Some secrets are better off being just that; a secret.

I watch her reflection in the Condor's window and pretend I'm watching the sky. Who needs clouds and stars and birds when you have her? She's more wonderful than a thousand skies.

Her smile makes my bitter heart beat faster and slower all at once.

When I dream, I dream of her. She's there when I close my eyes. She's smiling, laughing, taking my breath away.

I love her. But I'll never tell her.

--

Word count: 106

Eee, one-sided STORK/Piper loveliness. Don'cha just love it?

ElectroGal, xo


	9. His Haven Under The Covers

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
9. His Haven Under The Covers

He used to crawl under his blanket when he was little and wish the sickness would disappear. It was his haven, a place where he could pretend that everything was fine.

Ten years later, he returned to his haven under the covers, except he wasn't hiding from the sickness.

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Leave me alone… leave us alone… just go away and leave us alone."

Like the sickness before, it did not leave.

But it couldn't get to him; he was in his haven.

--

Word count: 110

Vulnerable!Finn. Why is it so satisfying to torture him? Slightly ambiguous, with a little dip into his past. I'm in that kind of mood tonight.

Reviews are my oxygen!

ElectroGal, xo


	10. Jealousy Is A Serious Disease

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**10. Jealousy Is A Serious Disease, Get Well Soon

I hate him.

He comes in, all charming and handsome, and squeezes his way into our lives through her.

And she's all over him as if he was a precious Infinity Stone, showing him around, introducing him to everyone, inviting him to stay for dinner.

And he's loving this attention. The others love him as much as he loves himself.

"Isn't he great?"

"He's so funny, don't you think?"

No, I don't think. Leave now, please.

I hate him.

What's he got that I don't have? I'm brave and smart and relatively good looking. Well, most of the time.

I'm not jealous, because I don't care. He can have her if he wants her.

I still hate him though.

--

Word count: 119

Not sure about this one. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. Oh well, tell me what you think!

ElectroGal, xo


	11. You Had To Say It

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
11. You Had To Say It…

"Piper, relax. It's just a simple recon mission."

Piper eased her sprained ankle into a more comfortable position. She frowned at her leader before her, "Yes, but remember the last time you guys went on a mission without me."

Aerrow winced, "That was different. He was asking for it!"

"Sure. Snipe would just _ask_ to have all the wheels and blades taken off his heliscooter."

"It doesn't matter anyway," the Sky Knight said, shaking his head. "Point is: it's no big deal."

The injured crystal expert still didn't look convinced. Finn, who had been leaning against the wall opposite Piper, shifted his weight and took a step towards the bed.

"Piper." he dragged her name out long and slow while the girl in question rolled her eyes, "We're going to spy on some probably armed and dangerous Cyclonian fighters on an abandoned Terra called Twilight. What could possibly go wrong?"

Piper groaned, "You _had_ to say it."

--

Word count: 151

IT'S SO CLICHÉ but I love it. This is to make up for my horrible entry two chapters ago. Eugh, just realised how terrible it was.

ElectroGal, xo


	12. Blondiepants and Pigtails

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**12. Blondiepants and Pigtails

"Ow! Aaah, ouch!"

"Shush."

"But you're pulling my hair out!"

"I am not!"

Aerrow followed the sound of the two protesting voices to Piper's room, where he paused in front of the door. Did he really want to know what was going on in there?

"Ouch! Piper, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! This was all your idea anyway."

"I didn't think it would be this -ow!- _painful_."

Aerrow knocked precisely and waited. The shouts of objection stopped short and were replaced by muffled whispers. After a few moments there came a slightly strained "Who is it?" from Piper.

"It's me, Aerrow," answered the Sky Knight, eyebrows furrowed in perplexity. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing!" Two voices this time, one Piper's and the other unmistakeably belonged to Finn.

Yeah, sure sounds like nothing. Bracing himself for what he might see beyond the door, Aerrow pushed it open.

Piper sat on the edge her bed with Finn on the floor in front of her, leaning against the side of the bed with his back to her. Both of them looked as if an agitated hairdresser with a vengeance had attacked them in a whirlwind of pigtails and ribbon.

Finn stopped tugging furiously at a hairbrush caught in his blonde hair and grinned shamefacedly at his bewildered leader. "I, eh… Piper decided to take me up on that offer I made the other day."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I don't even wanna know."

--

Word count: too much. (or 246, if you like.)

I couldn't help myself. -giggles behind hand-


	13. 101 Things I Can't Do On The Condor

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
13. 101 Things I Must Not Do On The Condor #76

It was quiet. Everyone was sleeping except me. It suited me fine, nights were usually like this. Merbs don't need too much sleep anyway.

But then I heard it. Not quite a whisper, but more than the silence I was used to. The Condor was louder

than it should be. Something was wrong.

My eye twitched and I gripped the controls tighter. I couldn't decide whether to turn around or to run away and not look back.

Again! There it was again! The whisper, this time joined by a shadow. It swept across the bridge and vanished. I saw it out of the corner of my eye but it was definitely there.

Where did it go? It's closer, I can tell. My Merb senses are so finely tuned I can pick up on these things straight away. What _is_ it?

"RAAAARGH!!"

It attacked, I screamed and I swear I leaped five feet in the air because somehow I found myself on the other side of the bridge.

"HA!" Stupid blonde sharpshooter, rolling around the floor in hysterics.

The Sky Knight and the girl came charging down the corridor, demanding to know what had happened. I couldn't speak for anger and shock but it was pretty obvious anyway.

Finally, I spoke, my voice rasping and strained. "I…_hate_…you."

"Yup, I know."

--

Word count: 219

PRINCE CASPIAN IS RATHER AMAZING! D: omfgsqueewtfbbq. That is all.

ElectroGal, xo


	14. Gorgeous

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**14. Gorgeous

She's one of those lucky girls that don't need much make up at all, if any. Just a touch of eyeliner and a tiny smidge of mascara is all that's needed to make her look like a goddess.

She always has her hair tied up to keep it out of her face, which makes sense when you're in this line of work, I guess. Still, that doesn't stop Cyclonis. I wish she'd wear it down more often. She looks lovely when she does. She's got stunning hair. Not many girls on Atmos have cerulean tresses and it's considered a thing of beauty. I can see why.

She's so… 'pretty' doesn't even come close. I don't know why she doesn't see it in herself.

And she's not traditionally good-looking, y'know? She's different and striking and that's what gets me every time.

Piper is… beautiful.

--

Word count: 143

Iiiiit's anonymous! Sorry, a bit hyped. They should really hide the Coke from me.

ElectroGal, xo


	15. Better Off Without Me

__

Author's Note: If you don't get it at first, scroll down and read my little bit of background info which should clear things up a bit. Yeah? Awesome.

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**15. Better Off Without Me

They look… happier. As if my departure was blessing, not a curse.

Sure, they cried when I left and pleaded with me to stay but still, I went. But now they look as if they're over it. As if I never existed in the first place.

I've been watching them for a few weeks now. Things have changed so much.

The Condor looks no worse for wear but I notice they've added some new defences since I left. My sudden exit must have triggered a whole new level of paranoia in Stork.

Speaking of Stork, is he… _smiling_? Not that creepy, slightly frightening smile he plasters all over his face on those rare, life threatening moments but a genuine, contented smile. Almost cheerful. Weird.

Junko is much the same; friendly, open and blissfully childlike. Always joking around with Finn. Ah, Finn.

I see he's our -their- squadron leader now. He's not a Sky Knight though, he hasn't got skills or the guts to be like me. Well, what I used to be like. I've changed too.

Without me in the way, Finn and Piper have gotten closer. Much closer. Let's just say instead of arguing over silly things like music, they're hugging and kissing and… it's breaking me apart.

And Piper…she looks so happy. There hasn't been one single time since I started watching them where she wasn't smiling and laughing. I'm glad that she's well but I can't help but feel like I should be there.

I feel like I should be the one making her smile, looking after her, watching out for her. Not that she needs looking after, of course. But still… I don't think it should be Finn who's making her laugh.

It should be me.

--

Word count: 219

This started out as a drabble and is way too long in my opinion but meh. It's too short to be a oneshot on it's own so it's going here! :D

Let me give you a bit of background info, because I realize no one else has the same mental image of this as me.

So basically, Aerrow, for some unexplained reason that I can't be bothered inventing, has left the Storm Hawks and joined the Cyclonian army. His commanding officer sent him on a recon mission to watch the remaining Storm Hawks and this is his point of view. Makes sense now? Okay, suh-weet. Don't ask me why I didn't say this beforehand.

Also, please excuse my little bit of Finn/Piper self indulgence, unless you're also that way inclined then HI FELLOW SHIPPER! I couldn't help myself! Ooh, Aerrow/Piper fans are gonna hurt me. But enough with the rambling already!

Tell me what you think, because reviews are my oxygen.

ElectroGal, xo


	16. Dance, Dance

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
16. Dance, Dance

__

Come on, come on!  
Turn a little faster.

Come on, come on!  
The world will follow after.

That said, back to the drabbles.

--

"This is harder than it looks!" I yelled over the lively music blasting into my ears.

"You should try it in heels!" She hollered back at me, grinning. "Besides, I thought you said you were a good dancer."

"I'm out of practise! There isn't many opportunities to dance when you're a Storm Hawk."

"Yeah, whatever you say!"

I spun her around once or twice to avoid a remark about my dancing skills. Slightly dazed, she lost her balance in those killer heels and came crashing into my chest. I grabbed her waist and supported her, while she clung to my shoulders and hoisted herself up.

She looked at me and I looked at her. After a moment, she burst out laughing, without any hint of embarrassment in her giggles. I laughed along with her, even if it was to hide the feeling of awkwardness bubbling in my stomach.

I started stammering meaninglessly and even though I was internally kicking myself, I couldn't stop. "Uh, are you…um, are…I'm, uh…"

"Shut up and twirl me around again, Sky Knight."

--

Word count: 178

One for all you Aerrow/Piper fans out there! I get the feeling that Aerrow's one of those awkward dancers who suck to begin with but once they get into it they're fine, y'know?

ElectroGal, xo


	17. Out Of The Blue

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**17. Out of the Blue

BOOM! _Splash_!

"I told you not to touch it!"

"And I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! How else would it explode like that?"

"You said it was sensitive."

"Only if it came into contact with something!" An infuriated and soaking wet Piper sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever, Finn. I guess I should've known it'd end in disaster."

The equally drenched blonde spun around sharply to face the girl. "Woah, hold up. _You_ were the one who asked _me_ to help and me, being the kind, selfless person I am, was caring enough to give you a hand."

Piper scoffed and tossed her head, sending drips of water flying. "You? Selfless? Finn, you're the least compassionate person I know!"

"Oh, so now you insult me. After all the help I gave you sorting your crystals out."

"Smash them all to pieces more like."

Finn stepped forward, squaring up to the navigation officer slightly. "You think I enjoy heaving crates of stupid rocks around all day?" His voice was low and threatening, but Piper didn't flinch.

"Without me or my 'stupid' crystals, you'd all be dead already and you know it!"

"Who needs rocks when you've got a killer shot like mine?"

"Do you ever stop to think about what powers your crossbow? That's right, crystals! And who harmonises them so they don't explode in your face? Me!"

"So you bang some shiny stones together. Big deal, Radaar could do that!"

Their voices got louder and louder and the others, well used to the two's bickering, paid no attention to the racket coming from the flooded lab.

The teenagers squabbling down the corridor were mere inches away from each other. They could feel each other's breath on their faces as each retort ricocheted their tongues.

"Ignorant, stupid jerk!"

"Ungrateful, annoying slag!"

Aerrow strolled down the hall and past the lab, dodging the small puddle oozing out of the door. He rolled his eyes at the argument, knowing that in other half hour they'd be almost friends again.

"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?!" Piper practically screamed into her team mate's face.

Aerrow stopped short. _What? _He doubled back and glanced through the open door.

"I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask!" Finn grabbed Piper's waist with one hand, pulling her closer, and cupped her jaw with the other, pressing his lips against hers roughly. Piper, slightly dazed but willing, put a hand on Finn's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Aerrow's jaw dropped, his eyes grew wide as he just stood there, his friend's completely unaware of his presence.

Finally, Finn and Piper broke apart. "I hate you!" Finn barked.

"I hate you more!"

Then they kissed again, this time rougher and more chaotic than before.

Aerrow tore himself away from the sight, bewildered. "Wow," he said to himself. "Never saw that one coming."

--

Word count: are you kidding me? (400 odd.)

What is this? It's not a drabble, it's not a oneshot, it's something in between. It's that weird kind of length that I can only seem to write.

This is dedicated to LoveFlame, my ever faithful reviewer. Finn/Piper forever! _-is pelted by Aerrow/Piper shippers-_ Eeek!

And finally, I need your opinions. I'm thinking of starting a new fic, because I can't write drabbles forever. Thing is, I'm not sure whether to do drabbles or make it a full blown chapter fic. I'm setting up a poll on my profile so head on over and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! I'll tell you what it's about on my profile somewhere.

Over and out, ElectroGal, xo


	18. Hair, Nails and Spiders

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
18. Hair, Nails and Spiders

"Look, I'm just saying that you guys are a little…"

"Brave? Courageous? Wonderful?"

"…Feminine," Aerrow concluded finally.

Piper looked up from Junko's great hands and cleared her throat. "I'm a girl. It's my job to be feminine!"

Finn stopped trying to perfect his hair and looked at Piper's reflection in his mirror, his voice laced with sarcasm. "You're a girl? No way!"

Piper threw Finn a look that could send the Dark Ace running home to his mother. "I'm going to ignore that comment due to the fact that you're a boy and you don't know any better." She dipped the delicate little brush into the bottle of varnish again and applied the pink liquid to Junko's thick nail.

"You see what I mean?" Aerrow cried, snatching the brush away from Piper. "How do you expect the Cyclonians to take us seriously when our heavy ballistics expert wears bright pink nail polish?!"

"It's candy fairy fuchsia, actually."

"It doesn't matter what shade of pink it is, Junko!"

Stork crept into the kitchen and casually opened the fridge. "Y'know, for once, I agree with you."

"Um, you do?" Aerrow turned around in his chair. "Really?"

"Yup." Stork emerged from the refrigerator holding a plate of some leftover Merb cabbage. "Pink is pink. There's nothing more to it." Suddenly, he let out a shriek so high in pitch, phoenixes fifty miles away could hear it. "Spider on my cabbage!"

Aerrow, startled by Stork's scream, yelped and scurried to the opposite side of the kitchen, grabbing Finn and forcing him in front of himself. "Spider! Where?!"

Finn stumbled, hands still tweaking his blonde spikes. "Dude, you're messing up my hair!"

"You were saying, Aerrow?" Piper said with a smirk.

--

Word count: 272

Each chapter is getting longer and longer. D:

Don't forget to vote on my new fic if you haven't already! And if you have, vote again!

ElectroGal, xo


	19. Escape

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
19. Escape

Come on, honey. Let's get out of here! I'm not leaving until you say yes.

Lace up your boots, grab your coat and run. Don't look back, ever. They'll shoot us down whenever they get the chance.

Don't let them change your mind. I know that you're itching to break free but you're scared. You shouldn't be, y'know. Together we're unstoppable.

They're wrong when they say we're not meant to be. You and me and a tricked out Skimmer is all we need.

So run with me, honey, run fast and far. The feeling of freedom is only beautiful with you by my side.

I'm not going to leave until you say yes.

--

Word count: 113

I imagined this as Finn trying to get Piper to run away with him but I suppose it could be anyone. And it's actually drabble sized! :D

I've added a new choice on my poll for 'All We Know…' so vote! VOTE!

ElectroGal, xo


	20. HilAHrious!

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**20. Hil-AH-rious!

"Aerrow! Come quickly!"

Aerrow sighed and snapped his book shut irritably. _What's happening now? _He sprinted down the walkway from the Condor to the ground and jogged towards his team mates, Radaar close behind him.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?"

Finn was doubled over, Junko was gazing skywards, lip trembling while Piper's face wore an expression nicely balanced between hilarity and embarrassment.

"Nope… definitely not," said Piper, turning to the confused Sky Knight beside her.

"Then what…?" Aerrow followed Junko's stare, "Oh."

Stork was stuck up a tree.

Finn, who was on the verge of hyperventilating, choked and spluttered. Junko slapped him forcefully on the back with his powerful arm and sent him flying.

Piper burst out laughing, almost as hilariously as Finn, her face turning an interesting colour in the process.

Aerrow watched his giddy team mates as they laughed more than any of them had in a long time with a bemused expression.

High up in the mighty oak, a dazed and confused Merb clung desperately to a leafy branch. "I'm not coming down," he muttered to no one in particular. "They've all got _mindworms_… or Hazzarian laughing fever! Or both!"

--

Word count: 196, plz.

The writing of this drabble was briefly interrupted by my mother blowing up the kitchen. -sobs at soaking wet custard creams-

I can totally imagine the whole 'Stork up a tree' fiasco in an episode.

ElectroGal, xo


	21. I'm Invisible

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
21. I'm Invisible

Look my way, please. Watch me do what I do best and love me for it. Please?

Why can't you see how incredible we could be together? Think about it, at least.

I'm showing off like crazy and you're looking in the opposite direction. It's like I'm invisible or something.

What do I have to do to get you to notice me? Be like him? Be _perfect _like him?

Nobody's perfect and God knows you deserve perfection, but I hope I'll do.

--

Word count: 82?! Wowzerz, shortest one yet.

It's been a while… eeep. I'm still laughing at my mum flooding the kitchen. (x

Three guesses what pairing I had in mind when I wrote this. Yup, y'all know me too well.

ElectroGal, xo


	22. Routine

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
**22. Routine

Three skimmers went to battle but only two returned. The girl, the Sky Knight, the Wallop and the sharpshooter, who was riding with Piper, landed on the Condor and drove into the hanger bay, wings and propellers folding up and disappearing into the vehicles as they went.

Stork watched them from the wide, strong window on the bridge, his left eye twitching slightly. Leaving his post at the helm, he scurried away towards the hanger to greet his team mates.

In the bay, Aerrow dismounted his skimmer and congratulated his squadron on another successful battle, while Junko inspected the damage to his ride. Piper alighted from her heliscooter as gracefully as one can while supporting a whimpering teenager in pain.

Finn, leaning on Piper's shoulder, tumbled off the scooter and collapsed into a ball on the floor, whining quietly. Stork looked at him blankly for a moment.

"I'll go get the ice."

--

Word count: 152

Hah, the Caramell Dansen song has just come on my iPod.

ElectroGal, xo


	23. Screaming Infidelities

**Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series**  
23. Screaming Infidelities

All was quiet in the grand Cyclonian palace. The Master was working diligently, as always, on another crystal revelation or genius plan to destroy yet another Sky Knight squadron. Her most trusted servant and her finest sharpshooter worked on their Skimmers in silence, the only sounds being the crank of wrenches twisting screws into place and the rattling of either soldier raking through their respective toolboxes.

Ravess was currently touching up the paint on her ride after a particular Storm Hawk scraped past her in battle, taking the majority of the paint on the right side of her Skimmer with him. The fuchsia liquid oozed over the side of the tin and onto the floor, all over Ravess' hands and clothes.

The Dark Ace paid no attention to his colleague, concentrating on loosening the screws on his Skimmer _just _enough to let the wings unfold without making that awful screeching sound like it had been lately.

He was screwing in his final bolt, a few more turns and it would be perfect, when his wrench slipped from his hand. Cursing to himself, the commander got down on all fours and reached under his vehicle for the tool.

__

SMACK!

"WHAT THE…?!" The Dark Ace sat up abruptly and bashed his head on the underside of his Skimmer.

Rubbing the back of his head and saying things that would make his own mother faint, the Dark Ace followed the sound of Ravess' peals of self satisfied laughter out of the door and down the corridor, screaming infidelities as he went.

Behind him walked two nameless Talons, sniggering behind their hands at the bright pink handprint on their superior officer's backside.

--

Word count: 278 (Oh sweet mother of…)

The title is LAME. And I took it from a song that has nothing to do with the plot but whatever. It was late when I wrote this!

ElectroGal, xo


	24. Yoink!

Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
_Yoink!_

They'd returned half an hour ago and she still hadn't had the chance to take her pigtails out. Piper sat alone at the desk in her room, looking over plans and crystals and all kinds of complicated looking instruments.

__

Yoink!

Suddenly, her head jerked to the side and she yelped in alarm. A hand flew from paper to pigtail.

"What the…?" Piper spun her head round to face behind her. Nothing was there.

Questioning her own sanity, the navigation officer blinked slowly and turned back to her work. A few moments passed silently.

__

Yoink!

Piper's pigtail was tugged again, this time on the opposite side of her head, and she gave a startled cry once again. Eyes wide, she looked around her, smoothing her messy bunches with one hand and gripping the arm of her chair ferociously with the other. She was just about to bolt out of her room when…

__

Yoink!

Her assailant was fast, but Piper was quicker. She caught the hand of the phantom pigtail puller and twisted in her chair to face him.

"Finn!"

"Hey, that's Master Blaster to you, Giggles!"

--

Word count: 185

Set after 'Talon Academy'. In case you hadn't noticed. (:

It's been a while, but school has been torture lately. SO. MUCH. HOMEWORK. D: But it's the holidays now, so s'all good in the metaphorical 'hood.

ElectroGal, xo


	25. Aerrow Fails At Berry Blitz

Not Another Storm Hawks Drabble Series  
_Aerrow Fails At Berry Blitz_

Taking in every tiny detail of each fruit, Aerrow finally selected a plump, juicy berry and took aim. He narrowed his emerald eyes and sent the fruit flying towards the target. It just missed the crudely drawn Dark Ace's face, splattering across his chest instead, purple juices flying everywhere.

"Oh, _close!_" The Sky Knight whined, muttering curses to himself.

"Dude," said Finn. "Epic fail."

"_What?_" Aerrow looked up at him, confused.

"A failure of epic proportions," the sharpshooter stated matter-of-factly.

Aerrow looked from Finn to the target and back again. "But a chest shot is worth forty. It's not exactly a huge fail."

"Yeah, but a head shot is worth one hundred, therefore you epicly fail while _I_ epicly win."

Aerrow, too bemused to argue, stepped away from the basket of fruit and tried to make sense of his wing man's statement. Sometimes it was easier to understand Radarr than Finn.

--

I use the phrase 'epic fail' way too much. That and 'roflcopter!'.


End file.
